Past And Present Problems
by Valley-Gurl101
Summary: Kitty thinks about all the problems she is facing. She wonders if she will ever get answers to why they happened. And if she does will she be happy with those answers. RR. One-Shot. Kietro -FINISHED-


Hey people, this is just something to get my mind off of things. Only one chapter, short and simple. It's a Kietro so smile!!!  
  
DISCLAIMER: DO. NOT. OWN. A. THING. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kitty sat idly on a swing at the Bayville park. Her life in the past had changed so much. The thing that started it all was her mutation. Then the institute. There she made friends. Went to school, tried to be normal. Even tried to have some kind of love life. But things with Lance just didn't work out. It was never meant to be. Although everywhere, anytime Lance would always be there for her.  
  
But in her life right now that was what she called the easy years. Now, everyone hated her for being what she was. She was laughed at and ridiculed wherever she went. No one cared for a mutant.  
  
Then, it all happened the mutant protestors just went to far. They trashed and burned every place thought to be harboring a mutant. First, Toad died, and the Brotherhoods was totally wasted. Of course having no place to go they came to the institute. Then Colossus, and Remy died. Magneto couldn't handle it, he joined with Xavier. Pyro and him now stay at the institute.  
  
The institute the one place where no mutant protestor would dare try to destroy. It's weird though, how in bad times everyone comes together. All this happened in Kitty's life, but she handled it in the way that seemed impossible to many. She never broke down, instead she stayed strong. And helped anyone in need.  
  
But then the one thing happened that she couldn't handle. The one thing that brought her to this lonely state that she was in now. The one thing that changed her life forever. Rogue and Lance died. They went on a mission, and never came back. Logan went to locate them, and all he found was their dead bodies. She couldn't believe it. Her best friend and her first love were dead. Of course everyone tried to comfort her, even Pyro and Magneto, but nothing worked. Slowly by slowly she started to drift from the institute, from her friends, from her life, from the world. She didn't know what to do. She still doesn't. That's why she here pondering her thoughts in silence all alone.  
  
Tears started to fall from her innocent face. The face that in the past brought happiness to a gloomy room. That face is now sullen and pale.  
  
"Why is all this happening?" Kitty asked herself miserably aloud. The one thing she didn't expect was an answer.  
  
"One of these days your going to ask yourself that same question, and then you'll know the answer," there Pietro's smooth and handsome face appeared out from the dark hiding place. He silently and slowly walked over sitting down on the swing next to Kitty's.  
  
"How can you say that? I will never know why any of this had to happen. I will never know why my best friend, who took care of me and listened to all my stupid problems had to die. I will never know why the guy, my first love, who was always there for me even though I called him a hood died. Okay, Pietro so don't tell me I will know the answers. Because I won't, because I won't, be-" Kitty started to sob uncontrollably.  
  
Pietro then ,watching this beautiful girl, with his mysterious ways got off his swing, went over to Kitty pulled her up onto her feet. Placed his arms protectively around her shoulders. He looked down at her and she looked at him. She was shocked, but at the same time excited at Pietro's actions.  
  
"Trust me you will," he whispered right before he slowly bent down to gently kiss her lips.  
  
Right then and there all Kitty Pryde's problems from the past and present disappeared with that one small kiss. She realized the solution she needed to help her get through all of this was standing right in front of her giving her all that she needed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ OKaY, how do you like it? I know maybe it's bad, but hey the only way to let me know is to push the button below and review. PLEASE! 


End file.
